


Donor

by AntlerSister



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tooth Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlerSister/pseuds/AntlerSister
Summary: Dante forces Nero to donate something of his...
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Donor

Nero’s tongue slithered against him, the walls of his blood-filled cheeks as soft as fluid, the muscles in his throat pulsing and shuddering with each repetitive thrust from Dante. It was as hard to think as it was to swallow, and all Nero could hope to do was breathe, breathe and hold his mouth open no matter how much his jawbone ached.

His eyes, wet with tears and dope-fiend red, closed and opened on their own accord, his mouth hurting so bad that it was like a flesh wound that kept getting probed and agitated by a thick dirty finger. Dante, who smelled of hell-fire and curdled semen, seemed to think of nothing but his own pleasure, his time in hell having changed him for the worse, seeing the use of Nero’s mouth being no different from that of a dead whore’s ruined cunt.

So moist, so wet and warm, those sweet insides were made for what he had to offer, his sacrifice of warm cum staining the lips like hot animal blood. Dante grunted as he closed his eyes and kept bucking his hips, his filthy hand having found the back of Nero’s head to force him forward enough to gag wetly, in either protest or pain.

The inside of Dante’s mouth tasted like vodka, he felt drunker and happier than he had ever been in his whole life, his thighs beginning to shake as a string of Nero’s spit fell past his knees, into the pants that hadn’t been washed since who knew when.

His muscles were twisting under his skin, sweat bubbling from his pores as he edged closer and closer to his relief, Nero whining like a beaten child underneath him, trying to pull away.

Dante came, filled the younger’s mouth with his white hot release, forcing both hands onto the sides of Nero’s head to keep him in place. “Swallow it. Be good for me, and swallow it,” He cooed gently through clenched teeth.

He didn’t say anything when Nero pulled away and spat a tooth out onto the floor. 


End file.
